Kora
Kora (Japanese: , Zakuro) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Kora uses the electric element, wields Knuckle Claws, and acts as a Healer in battle. Kora was designed by Shunya Yamashita. Personality Kora is chatty and emotive, loving gossip and being trendy. She is easily excited and will often talk excessively and seems thoughtless toward others. Appearance Kora is a young woman with short yellow to orange ombré hair, with a single long braid with three large red beads at the end. She has large blue eyes, long pointed ears, black horns and symmetrical silver lightning-shaped hairclips. She wears a strappy purple and gold leotard with a white half-skirt and long black gloves, thigh high black and white socks and black heels. Her core crystal is shaped like a heart. As a weapon, she wields a right-handed metallic glove with four claws shaped like lightning. Heart-to-Heart and Blade Quest Kora's Heart-to-heart, "Girl Power", takes place on Blossomshade Cliff between Kora, her Driver, Poppi α, Pyra, Brighid and Pandoria. In it they discuss the beauty of a Saffronia tree and a legend that says if one professes their love beneath the tree it will come true. Kora's Blade Quest, Girl Power-Off, takes place entirely in Anastatia's in Theosoir. In it Kora has a dig at Mythra's fashion sense, which dissolves into a verbal row. The two cannot decide who has the most girl power and so enlist the help of other female party members to settle the score. This keeps the girls up all night, making them highly irate, and the final judgement is that neither Kora nor Mythra win and so both must perform the forfeit; a silly dance. Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Electric Pompom - Do lively jumps and smash your weapon into the ground. * Lv. 2 - Vivid Love - Give heart-shaped electric ether to your enemies as a present. * Lv. 3 - Angelic Drop - Release a powerful flying kick while spinning your weapon. * Lv. 4 - Sweet Emotion - Break the enemy's block, then throw a full-strength lightning punch. Blade Arts * Back Attack Up - Increase backstab damage; halves aggro. Battle Skills * Stop Thinking - 80% Chance to stop enemy moving for 3 secs after landing a special * Walking Joy - Restores 7.5% HP every second while moving * Potion Hoarder - Extends time HP potions remain on the ground by 100 seconds (affects all potions) Field Skills * Girls' Talk - Lv. 5 * Electric Mastery - Lv. 3 * Lockpicking - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Blossom Custard (Desserts), Conch Hairpin (Cosmetics) Affinity Chart Etymology Kora's Japanese name translates to "pomegranate". Gallery XC2 Kora Artwork.png|Official art Kora aw.png|Kora's awakening Kora bq.png|Kora during her Blade Quest Kora bq2.png|Kora and Mythra dancing during her Blade Quest Kora s.jpg|Kora using her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Kora